This Kiss
by Kat Warren
Summary: Set during 3X19, what would happen if Elena, Damon and Jeremy all had their own motel rooms? What if Elena and Damon hadn't been interrupted that night... One-shot


I lay alone on the motel bed, the silence creeping up on me from all corners of the room. As much as I tried to, I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, so I stared into the darkness above me, as if searching for some light in the awful situation I was in. I wanted to get back to Mystic Falls as quickly as possible, but I knew that we would have to wait for news on Mary before we could leave.

Jeremy and Damon were no doubt still awake in the rooms either side of me. Jeremy was anticipating Rose's return hopefully any minute now.

I sunk my head deeper into my pillow and closed my eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time. After a few minutes, I realised that this was going to be impossible, and I turned on my side, sighing.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

I sprung up instantly, frantically scanning the pitch darkness for the speaker. His velvety voice had already given away his identity, but where exactly he was, I wasn't sure.

I frantically stood up and felt my way to the front door, which was also where the light switch was. I crashed my hand against the wall to find the switch and flipped it quickly. The light that flooded the room momentarily blinded me, and, realising I had left my make-up on, rubbed my eyes delicately in attempt to make them active again.

My vision came back and the image of Damon sitting at the table with a tumbler glass in his grasp was given to me. He was smiling his sly, wicked smile, his eyes narrowed at me.

"How did you get in here? The door was locked..." I said.

"That would be telling, dear Elena," he replied, standing up. I sighed deeply. The silence returned and I felt his gaze upon me as I stated intently at the floor.

"Can I ask you something?" I said finally. Damon bit his lip slightly before nodding.

"Ask away," he said slowly.

"Why did you do that for Rose?" I asked carefully, "before she died, I mean." He smiled slightly and raised his eyebrows.

"You're surprised that I would do something nice?" he retorted.

"Well..." I said, stumbling towards him, "you don't generally do nice things for people, Damon..."

"Fair enough..." he said, shrugging, before taking a sip from his tumbler and placing it on the wooden table. He looked back at me, smiling innocently.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" He stopped smiling, and took a small pause before answering me.

"When they see good, they expect good, and I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

I continued to walk towards him until I was inches away. He was staring at the ground, not wanting to meet my gaze. I slowly entwined my fingers with his, meaning to comfort more than anything.

But something about his touch just felt so right. It sent a shiver down my spine the moment our skin made contact with each other. I assumed it had the same effect on him, as he reacted instantly, squeezing my hand gently. Our eyes met, and that was when I accepted the truth about how I felt. Stefan was right; I did have feeling for Damon, and there was no denying it anymore.

I let go of my inhibitions and crushed my lips against his, my fingers tracing delicate lines on his face. He met my enthusiasm by returning my kiss with violent passion, his arms winding around my waist tightly. My arms wound around his neck, my fingers caressing the back of his neck, before working their way up through his jet black hair. He quickly pushed me up against the wall, and I suddenly felt his tongue brush against mine. This kiss was like no kiss I'd ever experienced before. Not with Matt, not with Stefan. Not only was it heated and passionate, but it was something so brand new, and yet so anticipated. Damon had kissed me before, but this time, we were both entirely embracing it.

I didn't know what made me do it, but I slowly moved my hands down across his chest, fumbling with the top button of his shirt. I pulled it open and bared his muscled body ever so slightly. I quickly undid the rest of the buttons and ran my fingers up and down his now exposed torso. I traced light circles on his toned chest, and I heard him groan quietly. I smiled at the sensual sound and ran my fingers over his nipples. He groaned louder and leaned in even closer to me, and I felt the bulge in his trousers brush against my leg. The pleasure of feeling him against me like this made me want him even more, and I pulled the shirt off of his body and threw it aside.

"Elena..." he mumbled, "are you sure you want this?" I smiled slyly.

"One hundred percent sure," I whispered back. I gazed wickedly into his eyes, and a wide grin spread across his face. He made swift work of my blouse and it joined his shirt on the ground. He caressed my breasts slowly, and even through the thin fabric of my bra, the contact made me moan in pleasure. He slowly unhooked it and threw it aside, marvelling my breasts, my hard nipples aching to be touched. He obliged and pressed his mouth against them in turn. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure as his wet tongue played with my nipples, giving them the attention they needed.

My hands, still roaming his chest, worked their way down until they reached the edge of his jeans. I hesitated slightly, seeking his approval. He nodded, smiling, and I removed them quickly. He ran his hands over my thighs before removing my sleeping shorts. I gazed down at his bulging boxers, before letting my hands slip underneath the waistband. I gently caressed his erect cock, running my fingers over the head before gripping it, moving my hand gently up and down. He groaned loudly in pleasure, his hands aching to remove my underwear as he grabbed my ass tightly. I released my grasp and pulled down his underwear, finally exposing his cock to me. I felt his chest rumble with laughter as I gazed at it.

I grabbed his hands, still tightly pressed against my ass, and moved them upwards towards the edge of my panties. I was soaking wet and ready for him. He pushed his hands down and exposed my body in full. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, before pulling me backwards onto the bed.

I moaned as his hard cock brushed my sex as we lay entwined on the bed. We kissed passionately before he finally moved his hands down to brush my wetness. I gasped at the contact as he played with me for a while. I bucked my hips against him as he slipped a finger inside my wetness.

"More," I begged him.

He obliged, and he gradually slipped two more fingers inside of me. He plunged gently in and out, never really pleasuring me how I knew he could. I knew he was enjoying torturing me like this, as I looked into his perfectly structured face to see him smiling darkly at me. I threw my head back in disapproval as his fingers left me. He brushed my clit for a few moments before running his hands back up my body. There was something pleasingly erotic about feeling my wetness on his fingers as he touched me.

He rolled over on the bed and pulled me on top of him. Our bodies pressed together tightly, my breasts pressed tightly against his chest. I spread my legs wide, ready for him.

"I'm surprised at you, Elena," he said, slyly, a wicked grin spread across his face. I smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know..." he said, "I just never expected this of you..." I smiled darkly ran my fingers through his hair.

"Please..." I murmured, " please, take me, Damon."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said, and he thrust his cock deep into me. I moaned loudly as he slowly pumped in and out of me.

"Damon..." I moaned, "harder..."

He responded as he thrust faster and harder into me, every time reaching a new depth that made me moan louder and louder. He started groaning in pleasure as I clenched my muscles around him.

I couldn't believe this was happening. This was _Damon Salvatore. _My ex's brother, who I still had feelings for. I felt like such a manipulator, but I was enjoying it too much to care. Just having Damon near me usually made me so out of place. And here we were, naked, on a bed, having sex...

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" he whispered in my ear, "how long I've _waited..."_

I murmured my understanding, too busy wound up in the pleasure of having him thrust inside me. I felt an amazing sensation starting to build up inside of me as I started to move my hips in time with his thrusting so he was able to push deeper inside me.

"Elena..." I moaned, "I'm going to..." Damon groaned and threw his head back as his juices flooded into me. The feel of his orgasm inside of me sent me over the edge, and I felt my own orgasm rippling through me. We climaxed together as we moaned each other's names.

He slowly pulled out of me and I collapsed, putting my whole body weight on top him. Damon pulled the sheets up over us. We lay facing each other, gazing lovingly into each others eyes. He smiled softly and ran his fingers through my hair. He pulled me in close and embraced me gently. His arms around me made me feel safe, and I knew that, in that moment, nothing bad would happen.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear, before burying myself in his chest.

"I love you, too."

It was true. I loved Damon. There was absolutely no denying it. I loved him and there was nothing I could do about it. Suppressing my feelings for so long only made my love for him stronger, and suddenly, my choice was so much clearer.

I fell asleep in Damon's arms, knowing whatever problems we had wouldn't matter until the sun came through the window.

* * *

**This was my first time writing M rated fanfiction, so I hope I did alright!  
**

**I would love to write a whole Vampire Diaries story sometime, but I'm too busy working on my Harry Potter story right now! I don't want to frazzle my brain by doing two at once!  
**

**Please let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate some feedback!  
**

**Thanks for reading, and let's pray for Delena in Season four!  
**


End file.
